


Various Chrom Works- Mature Edition

by Terrara



Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: works from the blog fewillnotleavemymind that involve chrom and have mature content. warnings will be provided with each section for what they contain
Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710271





	1. Chrom dom drabble

Contains: Explicit sexual content

Chrom’s hands felt a little shaky as held the end of one of the extra bits of bondage. He had known that Anna sold many things, but he had not known that she sold items of the…bedroom persuasion. His hand went down to adjust the tight leather shorts which were the only thing he wore.

He had started planning after you had recently admitted to him your interest in BDSM. When the Day of Devotion had arrived, he had offered flowers and a sheepish smile as he asked you to come to the bedroom with him. There, he had shown the items he had bought from Anna while explaining what he had wanted, to try and do something for you, something that only he, as your lover, would be able to give.

He had planned it all out. Except for one thing.

He wasn’t sure what to say to be a dom. He vaguely understood how to act, or at least he thought he did, but he had forgotten to think ahead about what to say.

All he could do at this point however was shrug his shoulders and try his best. Surely it couldn’t be that hard, could it?

He picked up a riding crop before he opened the door to the bedroom, nearly stomping into the room as he tried to match Frederick’s sternest glare. He came over to the bed where you were tied up, holding the crop in one hand while he lightly smacked it against his other palm.

“I heard someone’s been very bad lately, I think you need some punish-ah!”

He cut himself off as he accidentally smacked his hand too hard, catching him off guard as he spoke. After a brief awkward silence, you asked if he was alright and he nodded before slowly placing the crop upon the ground, as if it were something dangerous.

He straightened back up, trying to compose himself.

“You’re very dirty, aren’t you, wanting something like this?”

You couldn’t help yourself.

“Like what?”

Chrom immediately began to fluster, not expecting you to ask him a question in return. He vaguely gestured at your bound form as well as the leather shorts he wore.

“Like this kind of thing?”

He mentally scolded himself as he accidentally rose his tone at the end as if he were also questioning. You struggled to keep back a chuckle and nodded in reply, not trusting your voice.

He took a breath, trying to get back into his ‘persona’, which was a mix of Tharja around robin, Lon’qu when not around women, and Frederick when Lissa played a bad prank on him.

The scowl returned to his face and he brought his leg up really high, in truth unnecessarily so, before placing his foot near where your thigh rested.

“I wonder what I should do with someone like you.”

He awkwardly began to get onto the bed, moving between your legs as his hand went to your hip, tracing up your side.

He looked over your body, the heat beginning to fill his gaze making whatever amusement you still had die away, anticipation quickly replacing it.

He moved over you, his lips nearing your nipple before he glanced up at you, his hooded gaze dark and causing a shiver to run through you in reply.

“I’ve decided. I’ll just do what I want. It’s the best punishment I can give.”

He then began to play with your nipple with his tongue, his hand move between your legs to tease you. Moans became to slip from your lips and you could feel pleasure begin to overpower your mind, Chrom’s touch so much rougher than ever before, making you feel even more.

You felt yourself growing closer, but when you gasped out “more”, he immediately moved away, leaving you on edge and whimpering. His hand moved to your chin, holding it firmly as he spoke in a tone befitting a ruler.

“I will do what I want. You don’t get a say.”

You swallowed nervously and nodded as best as you could. His hand moved from your chin and to your thigh, teasingly rubbing up and down as he thought about what to do. You were unable to speak up, having to wait until his eyes met yours once more.

“If you can’t be quiet, I’ll fill that mouth of yours.”

His hands began to go to the top of the leather shorts, but a problem occurred. His scowl fell away and his eyes held only surprise and a little worry as he attempted to peel off the very tight shorts. It seemed they were even harder to get off than they were to get on. He got his thumbs underneath the hem and began to push down as hard as he could, wiggling his hips in hopes that would help somehow.

He was so intent on his wiggling that he did not notice how he was beginning to lose balance, until it was too late. He keeled over, off the side of the bed and onto the floor. But at least the shorts were nearly off, now around his knees. Chrom quickly got them off then, calling them dastard under his breath. He got up, only to slip on the riding crop from before and fall onto his back.

He took a shaky breath before raising his hand in a thumbs up and letting out an “I’m fine.”

He once more stood up, now warily watching the crop. You could not hold back the laughter anymore and he felt laughter build up within him as well, slipping out as he undid your bondage.

When you were free, he placed a kiss upon each of your wrists before smiling at you somewhat sheepishly.

“I’m sorry this probably wasn’t what you wanted.”

His hand went to your cheek, caressing it as he looked at you with a gaze that was warm with love.

“We can try another time perhaps. For you, I would try anything because I love you with all my heart”

He kissed your lips.

“Happy Day of devotion.”


	2. various hcs, alphabet, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains sexual content

**Dirty Alphabet**

**Unfair**

He usually is too kind to tease, but there are the times when a mischievous streak shows itself and he teases you a little to make you blush and squirm a little

**Volume**

He is as loud in bed as he is out of it, needing to be gagged if you’re in camp or where others might hear

**Chrom's kink hcs**

-He is weak for your voice, when the tone changes and it drips with lust, he nearly falls to the floor from a single word

-He likes when you take control, even more if you’re a gentle dom

-He adores any validation, praise making him harder

-He has a big handfasting kink, loving having your hands tied together (though there are problems afterwards when he accidentally keeps tangling the cord up more when he tries to untie it)

-He wants to do whatever he can to make you feel pleased, so he loves to eat you out or suck you off, your pleasured moans serving as praise for him


End file.
